There are provided a circuit board and a matching board which attached to each other in the field of electronic circuit. For example, a liquid crystal display device comprises the circuit board and the matching board which attached to each other as mentioned above.
How to accurately judge the attaching state between the circuit board and the matching board is a technical problem to be solved in this field.